Decisions Between The Roses
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had had many special moments together, sitting in that beautiful rose garden. But could this one be the most life-changing of them all? Klaine fluff. Future-Fic.


**Another short idea I had! This is a future fic. This is dedicated to someone special. You know who you are**

Blaine smiled at Kurt, entwining their fingers together, as they walked slowly under the archways of vibrant red and pink roses. There was a lake to the far right of them, shining and shimmering in the warm afternoon sun, so still, so perfect.

Both boys walked in silence. They had been together long enough that they knew what each other was thinking. And no matter how many times they visited this gorgeous rose garden, they never could find words to explain how they felt being in such peaceful, perfect surroundings. Seven years before, the garden had been the place of their first date, where they shared their first kiss, and it was a place they treasured.

They walked instinctively to their usual spot. It was a small, grassy clearing, situated not far from the lake, and it was almost completely surrounded by hundreds of different coloured roses, each one as perfect as the next. It was the most beautiful place Blaine had ever seen, and the significance of it for the couple made it even more special.

As they found the entrance to their spot, Blaine turned to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his torso, nuzzling his face into the countertenor's chest. Kurt gave a contented sigh, and rested his head on the shorter boys' mane of curls, closing his eyes.

"I love you." They both whispered simultaneously. Kurt chuckled, and Blaine smiled into the taller boys' chest.

They felt like they weren't getting enough time together to just talk nowadays, as both men were busy with their respective careers. Blaine was busy recording his second album, and Kurt was trying to find more acting jobs. They had learned to cherish the moments that did have together.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away from Kurt, brushing back a stray hair from his flawless face. Kurt took his hand, and they slid through the small gap between the roses. The flowers softly swayed as they brushed past them. They stepped out into the small clearing.

"How come, no matter how many times we come here, I'm still shocked at how perfect it is?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, eyes fixed on the lake in front of him.

"I don't know, honey." Kurt replied, gently guiding Blaine to the middle of the clearing, dropping down into a sitting position, legs crossed. "I guess it's just too beautiful to ever comprehend."

He smiled at the curly haired boy, carefully lying back on the grass, the blades tickling his pale cheek. Blaine followed suit a moment later, snuggling into Kurt's warm side.

"I can't believe it's been seven years since we first started dating. It seems like just yesterday, we were cuddled up here under the stars."

Kurt's lips curled up at this memory. The moment between them that night had been so perfect.

"Me neither. So much has changed." He raised his left hand up and stared in amazement at the ring on his finger, identical to that of Blaine's. It glinted in the sun, as Kurt lay his arm back down on the ground.

"It hasn't really sunk in yet that we're married. And it's been a year. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it."

The rose garden held yet another special moment for the boys-it was where Blaine had asked Kurt to marry him a year and a half ago.

Blaine grinned. "It hasn't for me either. _I _can't believe that I managed to pluck up the courage and actually ask you. If it hadn't been for Rachel's _constant _nagging, it probably would have taken me at least another year to ask you."

Kurt laughed. "I'm so glad you did." He said, leaning over his husband and pressing a gentle kiss to his soft lips. He pulled away, smiling. Blaine's sparkling hazel eyes were staring up at him in wonder.

"You're so beautiful." He said, as Kurt softly lay back against the ground again, and allowed Blaine to cuddle back up to him. He gently placed an arm around him, pulling him slightly closer.

As Blaine stared across the lake that was so familiar to him, a thought burst into his mind. It was a thought that had cropped up a lot in the recent year, and Blaine decided right there and then, that this was the perfect moment to ask Kurt what he thought about it. They had promised to always be open with each other, after all.

"Kurt?" He said, with slight hesitance.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt replied, turning to his husband and giving him a small smile.

"Ever since… do you remember years ago, you said to me that you wanted children?"

Kurt squinted slightly, sifting through his mass of memories with Blaine to find the moment that he had mentioned wanting kids in the future. After the announcement, the couple had a conversation about it, discussing their views on the matter. They had decided in the end, that they did both want children someday, but after that day, the

subject hadn't been broached again.

Kurt nodded slightly, eyes flickering back to Blaine's.

"Do you…do you still feel the same? Do you still want children…with me?"

Kurt couldn't hold back a gasp, and Blaine immediately took this as a sign of rejection.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should never have said anything, I just thought-"

He was cut off by a sharp "Blaine."

He turned around to look at Kurt, who was staring deep into his eyes.

"Of course I do, Blaine! I want nothing more. Obviously, we'd have to find a surrogate or adopt, or something…Do you? Do you still want children, I mean?"

Blaine's face broke into a grin at this, his eyes wide with elation.

"What? _Of course _I do, Kurt!" I've been thinking about it ever since we got married, and I know it's only been a year, but I'm so sure of it. I keep having these images of us changing this adorable little girls' nappy, or watching our son running past the roses in this garden…"He trailed off, deep in thought.

Kurt's face instantly mirrored Blaine's.

"So you do want this? Definitely? Our work would most likely suffer, but I think if we worked hard enough, we could do it. Not that I know anything about being a Dad…"

Blaine lunged at Kurt, lips meeting in a rough and sloppy kiss. Both boys were too happy and excited to care.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, moving back from Kurt's lips by little over an inch.

They both burst out laughing in elation.

They snuggled back into each other, Kurt softly playing with Blaine's curls.

Neither of them could stop smiling. Kurt looked up at the clouds slowly drifting past overhead, falling into a light sleep, curled up beside his true love.

That day, another mile stone had been made in the rose garden; the decision for the couple to have children.

All their long, happy life, Kurt and Blaine would visit that beautiful haven, sharing it only with their children and grandchildren.

The place never lost its pure beauty, and Kurt and Blaine never lost their love for each other.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks**


End file.
